


Shadowed Suspicion: Stands So Far

by arcanedreamer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jojo's Stands, They may interact with that person or just give their own opinions on Stands, also background information, and small extra scenes, if the notes are by someone, if you can really call it that, like omakes but not separate from the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanedreamer/pseuds/arcanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stands shown so far in the world of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Shadowed Suspicion, as well as their powers and, well.  Me goofing around in Champions Online to get 'pictures' of said Stands, or attempting to draw them myself.  Note: Not the best art in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of The Pretender, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

SPWF NOTES: TOP SECRET

A note to the interns: Would you _stop_ taking these out of the library? It’s important for agents to get information on various Stands, yes, but just leaving them out in the open where anyone could take them has proven to be problematic (in the ‘people die’ way) and probably will continue to do so in the future. We’ve gone an entire 243 days without any agents dying. Let’s keep that record up.

The Pretender

Stand User: Xander Lavelle “Harris” Joestar

Power: B

| 

Speed: A

| 

Range: C  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: B

| 

Precision: C

| 

Potential: Infinite

(Due to special abilities)  
  
 

            The Pretender may appear on the surface to be a simple attack Stand. Its appearance is roughly comparable to Star Platinum or The World, unlike some of its less humanoid 'brethren'. Similarly, the name 'The Pretender' seems straightforward, that the Stand's owner is nothing but a pretender, a fake, not the real deal.

            The Pretender is the living embodiment of the phrase 'appearances can be deceiving'.

            If you listen to the lyrics of the associated song, they clearly state that the listener, not the singer, is The Pretender. The Stand's name, in that case, is a kind of irony applied to every opponent, but even this is not so clear and straightforward. Johan's attitude sometimes as well as most of the Pretender's abilities suggest the first interpretation is correct. In the end, like much of its existence, the true meaning of the Stand's name remains at best a question for another day, at worst an ambiguity that will never be resolved.

 

Note: This picture doesn’t adequately capture the metallic-ness of the boots. Also, I forgot to turn the picture to get the right angle to see this, but Pretender has a star on the left, uncovered shoulder.

            Like Hermit Purple, The Pretender’s most straightforward use is connected to the use of Hamon. With the use of Same Old Story, the User of The Pretender can learn Hamon moves without a teacher. This includes a Hamon move that is from Pretender himself, Golden Mercy Sunlit Strike, which can be used to knock out human opponents. Xander can use Hamon if, for whatever reason, he can’t use Pretender, and can also use Hamon to sense vampires and humans (useful, for a guy with one eye). Same Old Story and Stranger Things Have Happened are two sides of the same coin, and are the easiest for Xander to use, since technically he began using Stranger Things Have Happened before he fully awakened to the power of his Stand. On the other hand, if these powers of his Stand are blocked in some way, it makes him irritable and unable to be refreshed by any amount of sleep.

Stranger Things Have Happened (Stranger) – In his dreams, Xander can relive situations from the point of view of anyone of Joestar blood alive before he was born (this takes into account the world colliding, odd timeline effect, so he can, for instance, go through the memories of Jotaro or Josuke). If Pretender believes that knowledge (or, in the case of Same Old Story, technique) would be useful for Xander to know, he is capable of pulling Xander into the dream world, but this can be risky in combat. In addition, he slowly picks up things that he wouldn’t otherwise know (for example, the word ‘sakura’) through general dreams not meant for a specific end.

Same Old Story – Xander is also able to learn Joestar techniques through dreams, though these must be ones which Pretender or Xander are capable of performing (for example, The Pretender cannot turn into vines like Hermit Purple).

The Colour and the Shape- As an extension of the powers in dreamscape, The Pretender has created a ‘safe’ core, in which Xander can retreat to strategize or just relax and prepare. It usually either resembles the Kujo house or the Joestar mansion. The doors symbolize unlocking further power. It was this that Xander entered and fully unlocked his Stand, despite the dangers of having a new Stand and not knowing how to control one. No matter how long he spends in here, if he’s there for a little while, he wakes up fully refreshed.

Sonic HIghways- A further extension of The Colour and the Shape, the Pretender is capable of allowing him to communicate with someone else who is sleeping, no matter how far away.  Certain powers, such as Hamon healing, are accessible during this time.  However, this power does not come without a price.

Barrage of Punches – After using Same Old Story to copy Jotaro, The Pretender learned another innate ability, the barrage of punches. The Pretender shouts Tora when he uses this technique (Tora meaning 'tiger' or 'attack' in Japanese). As Pretender is not as strong as Star Platinum, this technique does less damage.

Mirroring Your Stand – This is a weaker version of Stranger Things Have Happened.  Anyone Johan is facing is free game, though some moves (Stands like the Sun) that require specific parts of the Stand to use are off-limits.  It can’t be maintained very long, and Johan’s even more likely to lose his sense of self within that mental space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah, take that! Clearly the technical difficulties were the work of an evil Stand User. (It took me about an HOUR to get the image to post correctly. That's because Google Drive were intelligent, i.e. morons, and changed it so that the correct url for embedding is no longer provided, and it's very difficult to find out how to do it properly on the internet. Lots of suggestions, very few of which, if any, work.) For future knowledge, of myself or others, the correct embed url is googledrive.com/host/docID (which can be found by clicking on the 'get link' button and will be the long string of numbers/letters). Of course, you do have to have it publicly shared, first, but there's actual stuff out there to tell you how to do it. ...I miss the old version that actually, you know, worked.  
> Continue fighting the good fight, friends!  
> ~Dreamer~  
> 11/18 Updated  
> Ignore the advice above; google hosting doesn't work anymore and all of my pictures might be missing.  
> bleh  
> yep, they're all missing, guess what I'm doing tonight


	2. Lotus Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Lotus Juice, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Document spacing is all wrong! So sorry! (Cannot fix, though, have tried.)  
> (Something has to go wrong every time I do this, doesn't it?)  
> ~Dreamer~

A Note to the Librarian: After the last fire/scuffle, one of the interns died. There goes our record. Please go through the various documents and see that nothing is missing and/or amiss. Also, Giles has instructed us to not let the youngest Jojo speak any sort of ancient language in front of the books, especially now that he speaks several languages thanks to his Stand.

Lotus Juice

Stand User: Carter “Fitz” Speedwagon

Power: B

| 

Speed: B

| 

Range: C  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: C

| 

Precision: C

| 

Potential: B

   
  
Lotus Juice is a support-type Stand, and as such isn’t the strongest fighter. Thus, it likes to hide within its protective shell as well as within phantasmal ‘water’ that always accompanies its appearance. Despite this, if dragged out, its plant-like tentacles are razor-sharp. Lotus Juice is unusual in that it can tailor the exact strength and extent of its powers as desired except for the power Reverse the Destiny.

 

Water and Shell-Not really a power, more just something inherent to the Stand.  Lotus Juice has a Durability of B when in its spectral 'water' and a durability of D when dragged out of its shell.  (This hasn't happened thus far.)

Have a Nice Dream – Lotus Juice can either use its own spectral ‘water’ or actual water (which is stronger) as a kind of sleeping draught. It’s very effective and can only be fought off by the strongest of wills. The amount of time it takes for Have a Nice Dream to wear off is variable, based on the amount of time taken to activate the power as well as the willpower of the victim.

Reverse the Destiny – Using its own spectral ‘water’ or actual water (which is stronger), Lotus Juice is capable of healing even mortal wounds, but only by inflicting the wound on the User of Lotus Juice.

Soul Drive – Less powerful than Reverse the Destiny, Lotus Juice can, (again, using either type of water) heal, but at a much smaller extent. This is how Fitz was healing Xander’s wounded hands in Volume III.

Psychadelic Souljam – Lotus Juice can turn its own spectral ‘water’ or actual water into something very much like a poison. Its full effects have not been seen in story.


	3. Violent Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of The Pretender, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand for this pic, I lost the colored version. Yare yare.  
> Fortunately, GIMP has an app for that. Unfortunately, it takes FOREVER to use.  
> ...And somehow, after greyscaling it, I forgot that I'd colored the original in usual psychadelic Araki colors. So re-coloring it was an adventure. A bizarre one. I don't remember the original, but I used the mysterious Van Gogh tool so that it didn't hurt the eyes. And, of course, this is Jojo's, so canon colors are canonically not a thing. Another possible color pattern (that I didn't figure out how to use) was a purple-ish and teal-ish, since Whisper is inspired partly by South American design.  
> ~Dreamer~

All right, no one panic.  Everything's under control.  But if you see a toad wandering around the library, please don't step on it.  Instead, just bring it to Josuke Higashikata, or, if he's not around, call Dr. Jotaro Kujo and he'll get in touch with Josuke.  That _might_ be the head librarian.  We're not entirely sure.  Also, if you see any other strange toads that weren't there in the last couple days, don't panic and call Dr. Kujo straight away, as that might be an indication that the Stand User is still wandering around unrestrained in the general area instead of having left as was previously indicated.  Thanks!  -Kaelyn

~~If you get turned into a toad, please hop to the nearest phone, manage somehow to dial Dr. Kujo's number, and we'll get back to you.  Hopefully you'll be human again.  With any luck, Crazy Diamond will be able to fix that.  That, or we'll defeat the Stand User and everything will go back to normal.  You'll receive sick pay in compensation should that occur.~~

Violent Whispers

Stand User: Name so far not given

Power: A

| 

Speed: B

| 

Range: B  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: C

| 

Precision: B

| 

Potential: D

   
  
 The actual physical damage is only about average, but being hurt by Violent Whispers is more worrisome than just cutting yourself on a knife.

Violent Whispers has two effects, Heart Runs Empty and Bleeds to an End, and all it takes is a touch (this includes attacking it). It’s more severe with a longer or more violent connection (such as an attack from either side) as well as number of times of contact.  Control by the User of Violent Whispers is largely unconscious, but given that she has so far avoided seriously injuring anyone so far with such a possibly dangerous Stand, her control is fairly impressive.  The range of effect is large though not infinite, so that might be a factor.  There also might be another way to counter Heart Runs Empty and Bleeds to an End, but this is not yet known.

The User has discovered more effects of Heart Runs Empty and Bleeds to an End, but as they haven't been seen 'on screen' they will not be detailed yet.

 

Heart Runs Empty – If the attacker/victim has a wound when Violent Whispers is touched, they feel an overwhelming emotion corresponding to the location of the wound. If the wound is healed, the emotion disappears. The wound or emotion intensifies the associated attribute, making it more difficult to break out of (this applies to Bleeds to an End too).

            Hands—Overwhelming despair.

Bleeds to an End – If the attacker/victim is feeling an overwhelming emotion when Violent Whispers is touched, they gain a wound corresponding to the emotion in question. If the person stops feeling the emotion, the wound disappears, though the damage must be healed normally.

            Worry-a wound close to the heart.

            Rage-a wound on the head, blood drips into the eyes and the person literally sees red.


	4. Rogue Cheddar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Rogue Cheddar, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand actually the Cheese Man serves...no purpose? /laughs I'm planning to bring him back again, but I'm not thinking the Stand thing will ever come up, so here it is. In all of its *who knows what's going on* glory.  
> ~Dreamer~

Note to all agents in the field: The Cheese Man has only appeared in dreams. While he has yet to declare his purpose and role (so far, he is only guilty of talking about cheese and throwing cheese slices in people’s faces), we haven’t been the Speedwagon Foundation this long without learning that the absurd is not necessarily safe. And the fact that he has only appeared in dreams of import suggests that his role is potentially more important than that of a simple dream archetype.

…We’re not actually even certain that he has a Stand, but for classification purposes, we’re saying that he has one. Our archives on demons and other such creatures of the Slayer’s and Watcher’s Council is still incomplete, though the newest Jojo’s role in that organization means that there is a greater exchange of information on the subject. All our agents have to be ready, and if that means we decrease our death counts, so much the better!

Rogue Cheddar

Stand User: The Cheese Man

Power: ?

| 

Speed: ?

| 

Range: ?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: ?

| 

Precision: ?

| 

Potential: ?  
  
 

Powers: Unknown. Can potentially summon cheese (we’re going to call this potential power Picking Nothing) and it’s probably what allows the Cheese Man to enter important dreams (we’re going to call this potential power Into Blind).

Appearance: Unknown.


	5. Bye Bye Beautiful (B3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Bye Bye Beautiful, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

Agents have been unable to find important manuscripts that have been shelved not more than ten minutes earlier.  Nobody’s died in the field yet, but the number of mishaps are alarming.  Trains are being missed.  Lunches (and afternoon tea) have been spilled.  Miscommunication abounds.  Snowstorms have appeared out of nowhere in _London_ , trapping agents indoors.  A note about this has already been mislaid.  No one panic, but on the other hand, don’t think you’re invincible either.  Something’s going on.  It’s entirely possible that it’s a Stand.  Fortunately, Koichi and his partner are arriving to take a look, so until then, hang tight and do _not_ let your emotions get the better of you.  That’s already resulted in a broken hand, and really, we don’t want a repeat of _that_ incident.

Bye Bye Beautiful (B3)

Stand User: Josephine Joestar

Power: A

| 

Speed: B

| 

Range: D  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: B

| 

Precision: B

| 

Potential: C

   
  
 

 

 

 

Bye Bye Beautiful, or B3, taps deep into ancient stories of Sidhe (which Buffy has met and assures me are not nice).  Beautiful, but deadly, and able to trod the faery paths (which were not meant for mortals). 

Bye Bye Beautiful allows its user to pass through different ‘portals’/doorways and walk through a different one, effectively teleporting in combat.  This isn’t a power of B3, but Josephine also knows Hamon, though she didn’t get the cheat sheet like her son.

Dark Chest of Wonders— The opening of the connection between the ‘doorways’.  (These doorways don’t even really have to work or open, just be, symbolically, a doorway.)  To pass through and fall into the trap, the target has to be the same size as the doorway they’re going to pass through.  B3 doesn’t allow only one doorway to open, so a passage must be created (and escape must be possible), but Josephine can manipulate the length of the hallway to make it more difficult to reach the end goal or to disorient.  Alternatively (though this is risky), B3 can open two doors and close the first once all have passed through the opening.  This is inherently unstable and could collapse at any time.

We’ll Be Waiting – What lays in the passageway _between_ doorways is a dangerous and Lovecraftian world.  Josephine, Kakyoin, and Jotaro seem unworried about these things being set loose on the world, potentially because the doorways don’t tend to be open for long.  ~~Exposure to this world might explain Josephine’s mental state.~~   The Joestars are our patrons.  Do _not_ write things like this in official documents. _Thanks for the vote of confidence, boys!  I really am a wonder, aren’t I?_ ~~~~~~But seriously, if Sarde is any indication, insanity may serve as a protection against the world between doorways.~~   How do you explain Mercia's escape, then?  ~~She was running with Josephine.  Close enough to make it.~~ ~~ _  
_~~


	6. Star Platinum: Notes by Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy sneaks in to add her own comments on Star Platinum...

Why are you writing this in here?  We already have a [perfectly serviceable](http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Platinum) set of notes on Star Platinum.

_What?  No one said I couldn’t contribute!  Unless this is an anti-Slayer thing.  I thought some stuff would be interesting!_

…You have a good point.

Buffy’s Notes on Star Platinum

Stand User: Jotaro Kujo

Appearance: Tarzan.  If you see a Tarzan, chance are, you’re fine.  Unless, you know, you’re evil.  In which case, watch out.  But then, he’s not the only one you have to watch out for!

Strength: Never thought I’d end up wrestling a soul projection thingie, but it was kind of cool.  From what we can tell, I’m as strong as Star Platinum, if not a little stronger.  Take that, Jane.

Speed and Precision: Unfortunately, I’m slower than he is, and definitely don’t have quite the control.  It’d be nice to not have to keep buying mugs of coffee, but hey, you can’t have everything.  I’m working on the speed part.  It’s important, because most vampires are faster than I am, and they’re not as fast as Star Platinum, and it would probably save me some clothes and bruises.

…Oh, hey, it says here that this Stand can stop time.  (Seriously, Stand is such a weird name for a thing, but apparently one of Xander’s relatives is responsible, so that makes sense.)  That might explain some things.  We might need to have the “You’re not supposed to be self-sacrificing” lecture again that everyone ignores, if only for tradition’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love part IV. Josuke isn't my favorite Jojo, but he's definitely up there, and Part IV is definitely my favorite part.  
> After next chapter, there's definitely going to be another new Stand I can legitimately add, but between very little sleep last night and everything that's going on, it might be a bit before I can write that new chapter. And unfortunately, with all the tests next week. Well, we'll see.  
> If nothing else, I thought that this might be interesting. I wasn't planning on doing the canon Stands, but given that to the Buffyverse characters they're new, well. I might end up doing more of these /grins  
> I hope that everyone's having a fabulous day! Don't forget to pose!  
> ~Dreamer~


	7. Incognito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Incognito, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

I’m very, very sorry, Mr. Kujo, but we appear to be missing the picture of Sarde’s Stand.  We’re not entirely certain where it went—adjusting to this ‘alternate dimension’ thing has been a bit of an adjustment, even for the Speedwagon Foundation, and given that he was a Foundation Employee he could have come in and removed the picture of his Stand before we realized exactly how…untrustworthy the man was.

**Don’t mince words.  The guy’s a bastard, pure and simple, and Josephine’s been warning you for years.  If I’d had any idea of the lengths the guy was willing to go and how insane he was, even the word of a Speedwagon wouldn’t have stopped me from Ora’ing his ass.  Mercia and a new Joestar kid are counting on you, so don’t let them down.**

…Right, Mr. Kujo.  We’ll pull in our interns, and we’ll find this picture or at least get someone on sketching.

 

Incognito

Stand User: Gordon Sarde

Power: D

| 

Speed: A

| 

Range: C  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: E

| 

Precision: E

| 

Potential: D

   
  
 

 

 

 

 

Incognito’s power is not in direct combat.  In fact, it excels most when no fight takes place.  Despite this, it is considered one of the ~~great assets of the Speedwagon Foundation~~ most dangerous enemy Stands in existence, simply because there is very little way of defending against it.  As with many, it is better to target the User himself.

The power was hailed as a humane way of dealing with rogue or evil Stand Users—you could let them live on and potentially be a boon to society.  However, it clearly has a dark side as Sarde’s insanity has demonstrated.   

Goodbye to Yesterday-If the Stand touches you, it can ‘stamp’ over part of your identity.  For example, it can erase a distinctive birthmark or make you forget a childhood memory.  The effect is cumulative, though if you can somehow break away, the countdown will start over.  The Stand is stronger (i.e. has a higher Power ranking) when it actively focuses on using this ability, but this also decreases the User’s awareness.  If it reaches the end point, it can completely rewrite your identity, to the point that even those closest to you may not recognize you despite your resemblance.  It doesn’t fully change your appearance (for example, Josephine retained the red hair), but it’s a kind of mental influence—those looking at you won’t recognize you.  It may completely alter personality, and those in your new identity (for example, memories of a family to which you never really belonged) will share the same false memories of a shared past that never truly existed.  It doesn’t erase the fact that you existed—those in your old life will still remember you existed and that you disappeared one day, but the likelihood of you being found is very low.  Sarde cannot control the outcome, but since he’s not likely to be attacked by someone to whom he’s now a stranger, there’s no real need to do so.  The only known ‘antidote’, so to speak, is apparently Crazy Diamond’s ability to fix things, but as Josuke would have to know a) that this is someone affected by Incognito and b) who they used to be, it is unlikely that this is widely applicable.  The fact that he was able to find his daughter itself is remarkable, given Goodbye to Yesterday’s own defensive memory/recognition altering mechanism.


	8. Hierophant Green: Notes by Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow uses her witchy powers to add her own observations on Hierophant Green...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaaarely squeaking in under that timeline. I'm sorry about having yet another of these, people, I really wanted to post more of the meat. We're getting to the really good stuff.  
> That being said, my Interim Class just started, and I've been SWAMPED with work. I'm just glad I managed to get this together, and it's got some good info about where Willow and Kakyoin are at by the point of this story, so I hope that no one's super mad. I'm hoping the load dies down so I get a chance to do more soon!  
> Arigatou!  
> ~Dreamer~  
> (This craving for cheese every time I post...must be the work of an enemy Stand User.)  
> (Going to watch Jojo's now. INFINITE TIME: the day doesn't end until you go to bed. Points if you get the reference.)

Following Buffy’s example. I thought writing about Kakyoin would be interesting. I-I mean his Stand.  Oh, and don’t worry about this appearing in your records.  It’s a witch thing.

[Speedwagon Foundation Notes on Hierophant Green](http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Hierophant_Green)

Willow’s Notes on Hierophant Green

Stand User: Noriaki Kakyoin

Hierophant Green, apparently, is considered one of the Stands that can travel the furthest from its User.  And he’s kind of adorable.  And purrs like a kitten if you scratch his head.

…I miss Miss Kitty Fantastico.

And, well, I mean…I have a longer range (of course I do, since I can connect with Slayers all around the world and that’s a pretty big range), but in terms of actual combat I’m not able to reach that much further, considering I’m still staying away from the heavy stuff.  Darth Willow might’ve had the want and the ability to destroy the world all at once just with her brain, but I’m just plain ol’ me.  And I don’t have book-sucking cheaty shortcuts anymore, anyway.

It’s decent in being fast and durable.  Nothing wrong with that.  Being able to take a few hits and get out of the way is a time-honored Scooby survival technique.  Less good at other things.

It also somewhat reminds me of that accordion I enchanted once.  I haven’t tried that again.  One of our Slayers screamed bloody murder when she noticed it moving around in one of our antique vases.  It’d curled up like it wanted a nap or something.  Let me tell you, Slayer lungs are something.

It’s a pretty good scout, which we should keep in mind when we’re being smart and actually thinking for once instead of charging in screaming, axes held high.

The one thing we got to see was the Emerald Splash, which is basically his Stand summoning a ton of supernaturally-enhanced emeralds and bombarding people with them.  It’s really kind of pretty.

You know, as deadly combat techniques go, and I have to say, I’ve seen quite a few as the years have gone by.

He also let slip, at some point, after he’d asked me about the way people treat me when people bring up ‘magic’, that he’d had the ability to control people.  Well, Hierophant does.  It can go inside people and do that, and I brought up the whole ‘memory control’ thing, and, well.

…It’s good to know that I might not be the only recovering addict.  Not that he was half as bad as me, and, well.  I’m not sure how ‘icky vampiric mind control’ matches up to ‘the woman I love is dead’ in terms of bad motivation, but…I don’t think he was addicted to it?  Persay?  But he does seem like he misses that kind of control, and is scared by it at the same time.  So much so that he hasn’t used it since.

I can understand that.


	9. Backstreet Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Backstreet Boy, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

The archives are more of a mess than usual.  Part of this, Dr. Kujo tells me, is the vagaries of ending up in another dimension.  I’m glad we were stabilized somehow in the transition, or things could have been conceivably worse. 

Unfortunately, several of our interns went missing.  Again.  We’re checking into it, but it’s probably one of the artifacts we’ve found.  I’ve been told that there’s considerably more variety to the dangers in this world, and that we’ll be receiving a good deal of information from an organization called the ‘Slayers and Watchers Council’, or SWC.  Just in case, the Artifacts Room has been quarantined again.

There’s Dr. Kujo himself.  He keeps looking through our notes on Stand Users, particularly ones on his own family.  It’s been an odd obsession for months.  He seems to think there’s someone missing, but won’t respond to any questions with anything other than his usual noncommittal grunt.

And, of course, due to our new terms of agreement with the Passione, they’re going to have access to some of our records as well—to the discretion of Dr. Kujo.  The notes on the Italian Stand Users are of particular interest, of course, but I’m not sure what other records they should have access to.  I hope someone clarifies which documents before they actually show up, because I don’t want to have to be the one to tell the mafia that they’re not allowed in until I know their level of clearance.

Backstreet Boy

Stand User: Grappa Calabrese

Power: A

| 

Speed: C

| 

Range: B  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: B

| 

Precision: C

| 

Potential: C

   
  
Backstreet Boy excels at assassinations and other assignments that require studying the target.  In addition, while destructive, Backstreet Boy does not deal well with many enemies at once, since Grappa can ‘play’ for only one person at a time.  The stand itself can attack while the music is playing, and its User can as well, but if more enemies are expected, it’s better to send Grappa with at least one other Stand User or send someone else in her place.

To Grappa and Backstreet Boy, everyone has a song that’s identified with their soul.  Spending time around someone allows her to become familiar with the song, which means that, if required, Backstreet Boy can ‘play’ that song, with varying effects.

Unmistakable-Backstreet Boy can play the song of someone she knows well, effectively getting their attention.  While this doesn’t serve like a telephone (i.e. she can’t get a clear message with words across), strong feelings can get across, and she can ‘suggest’ the subject of the song to do very simple tasks.  This usually consists of traveling to a specific point.

Show ‘Em-Backstreet Boy can make alterations when playing back the song, allowing her to take control of the subject of the song and control their actions.  While Unmistakable is ‘noninvasive’, serving as mere suggestions, Show ‘Em makes herself more of the puppeteer, and the subject of the song becomes the puppet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter in Shadowed Suspicion is an important one, so I don't want to give it anything less than my best. Unfortunately, this week was finals, and next week I'm gonna be wrapping this up, getting ready for fall semester, and catching up on sleep.  
> The good news is that (while I'm not promising anything) if I can manage an update schedule on 'all tests all the time' online schedule, I *should* be able to keep it up during the school year. If you could send some good wishes my way, that'd help.  
> A picture will be added once I actually have time to make it (and re-find/download GIMP since I'm NOT downloading that tonight or it'll make this chapter even later). Don't you love Windows 10 'upgrades'? (there are some awesome things, yes. the 'we left everything where it was' was a total lie)  
> ~Dreamer~


	10. Sex Pistols: Notes by Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of the important Council members coordinating information-sharing efforts with the Speedwagon Foundation, Andrew has a few notes of his own to add...

Nobody listened to me when I said I’d run into issues in Italy.  We always tended to underestimate the bad guys, especially the ones in groups because that was so rare.  Well, it turns out that on a routine Slayer-finding assignment, I didn’t manage to get to her before Wolfram & Hart.  I’m pretty sure that they recruited her and didn’t just kill her, but it’s hard to tell, really.

Anyway, they were going to deal with _me_.  And despite the whole supervillain and evil sorcerer trying to take over the world thing, I wasn’t actually all that great with my powers.  I’ve gotten better since then, but I’m pretty much the classic D &D wizard and can’t do much without studying, so battle isn’t exactly the place I should be.

And then this guy runs out from the building a pulls out a pistol.  I wasn’t actually sure who he was trying to hit, at first.  I’ve managed to make some enemies, although I suppose some of them are better at setting aside their grudges than others.  He shoots at me, and here I am thinking that it’s the end and it’s kind of poetic, really, and I should really tell Jonathan that I’m sorry and an idiot, when the bullets just kind of swerve around me.

The guy behind me falls, and I turn to look, and am thinking that he’s some kind of awesome telekinetic or something, and then I turn back and start to thank him profusely, forgetting that he probably doesn’t have a clue what I’m saying because it’s English, not Italian.  And then he looks at me and just says, “Don’t thank me.  I’ve been looking for an excuse to shoot one of those guys for a while.”  It’s a really heavy accent, but it’s actually English.

And then the hard look gets a little amused, and he says, “I’d leave, tourist” and I take off running.

Apparently they call me Coniglio, now.  A little insulting (you know, after I looked it up), but still.  Now I can actually tell the Council and they’ll believe me.

Also, apparently it was a Stand.  That I still can’t see.  I’m working on that, though.  Using powers responsibly, for the good of everyone.  If I had an Uncle Ben, I hope he’d be proud.

So, if you want to read the [actual notes on the Stand](http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Sex_Pistols), that’s cool, I guess.  I don’t have that much to add, honestly. Mostly just the little story above, but I guess it's a good indication of how things are going in Italy.

 

Andrew’s Notes on Sex Pistols

Stand User: Guido Mista

Appearance: Dunno.  Haven’t been able to see any yet.  Working on it, because if there are gonna be more Stand Users actually trying to kill us, it might help to be able to see them so we can maybe fight them?  Or avoid them somehow?

Main Power: Actually _kind_ of like telekinesis, only it just works with the bullets in his revolver.  Mista’s still scary enough I wouldn’t mess with him.

This says something about being an assassination style Stand, which is a common theme in the Passione (that’s the Mafia’s name for the Mafia).  Let’s hope we stay on their good side, for all our sakes.  (That’s if Mista has a good side.  It’s honestly hard to tell.  Seems like he’s loyal to the big bad Mafia boss, though, so mostly we just gotta keep Giovanna happy.)


	11. Crazy Diamond: Notes by Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn talks to Josuke and wants to contribute to the joint Council/Speedwagon Archive Collaboration Effort (name introduced by Andrew after much lobbying).

Turns out I’m the one manning the phones, now, since pretty much everyone else actually has things that they’re doing.  In general, I guess, I’m useless, but that’s okay, since I apparently was able to stabilize this world, which is good, because I like it.  It felt like a dream, but given everything else it probably wasn’t.

Anyway, I answer the phone, the video line anyway, and realize I know who it is simply from that hair.  “Welcome to the family.  When are you going to come and play Monopoly and Mario Kart so we can wreck any friendly feelings you had for us?”

The line is silent for a moment, then the man chuckles.  “Sounds great, but now’s not the time.  Out of curiosity, you’re…”

“Yeah, but Xander and I deal with loss by goofing off.  Buffy goes and beats things up.  I’m Dawn.  There’s a lot of us to remember, sorry about that.  No one will hold it against you if you can’t remember all of the Slayers’ names, though it’s easier than it had been.”

I know he’s trying to decide whether or not he should come back for his daughter, because he went all the way to a different dimension just ‘cause she needed him (‘course, that’s not really all that weird with our group), or whether he should track down Xander.  It’s not really all that easy of a choice, since there’s danger everywhere, and both of them (I think) know how to take care of themselves.  There’s definitely something about a serial killer that bugs him, but he doesn’t elaborate.  Probably why he wastes so much time just talking to me talking about Xander.  Johan now.  God that’s weird.  (Don’t tell my sister I’m swearing, she still thinks she’s mom and needs to use soap.  Ugh.)

“Your hair’s cool.  I don’t usually see old hairstyles like that.  It must be a pain to do that every morning, though.”  Given the fact that his friend (who hasn’t introduced himself yet) is making ‘abort/you’re dead’ gestures in the background, it’s a touchy subject, but I get a big smile instead before he asks me another question about Xan-Johan.  Apparently I stayed on the safe side of the topic.  I hope Xander doesn’t say anything stupid.  He hasn’t really had family before this besides us, and he might not show it but he’d be devastated if he made his grandpa hate him because of some stupid comment.  Then again, this is Xander we’re talking about.  I’d try to warn him, but I’m not sure when he’ll be in his hotel or if he’s maintaining field silence or whatever, because there are definitely issues on his end.

Anyway, the usual stuff—read the [official Speedwagon Foundation notes](http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Diamond) that are probably in this same folder, so it would be silly for you to skip them anyway.  If you want to, that is.

Dawn’s Notes on Crazy Diamond

Stand User: Josuke Higashikata (thank goodness for the internet, or I wouldn’t have spelled that correctly)

Appearance: I vaguely saw something pink and hearts when he’d been fighting.  As the Key, I might be able to see these things, but it’s not really that easy, and I got a super headache.  Then again in human form I really shouldn’t be able to use any of this stuff.  So maybe it’s a miracle I got this far?  (By the way, the whole ‘I’m the Key’ thing is supposed to be a secret.  Buffy would be really mad, but it’s not like it’s not an open secret anyway.  Just, you know, be careful about his stuff.)

Main Power: ‘Fixing’ things, apparently.  It doesn’t work on the dead, but.

That’s another thing I shouldn’t mention to sis, at least, not at the moment.  She’s upset enough.

But.

He could probably have saved Mom.  Fixing cancer is probably a thing he could do, right?  And it could probably be seen as spontaneous remission.

Buffy couldn’t handle that now.

Then again, he couldn’t use it all over the place.  He’s got the cure for cancer right there somewhere in his soul, but if there’s anything I’ve learned from my years in Sunnydale, it’s that everything has a price.  Still, I don’t think he would’ve thought twice about saving the mother of a friend of his grandson.  He’s that kind of guy.

Besides, it’s coincidence, but her name’s Joyce.  I’ve noticed the naming pattern.  She might as well have been family, so we are too.

He was able to ‘reset’ Josephine to her non-drunk state, which may I say is just such an improvement?  And it works as healing, too, and he can use it to go through walls and have them reform after him which would’ve been so useful when we were running…oh, you know, over the dozen times in Ye Olde Crater in the Ground.

If I think about it, there are probably other uses for the thing I could think of.  But I’m sure I’ll get more of a clue when I talk to him more.  He’s cool, and unlike everyone here he’s got time to talk to me.  For a grandpa, only his hair is really old, and even then it’s kinda cool.


	12. Stereo Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Stereo Love, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes. However, the Stand User is Retired, so we probably won't add anything.

_What’s going on?  This just appeared here…_

Okay, don’t panic.  That’s probably Pretender.  Somehow.  Probably from one of the times I was unconscious.  Anyway, I know that Fitz, despite the fact that he doesn’t want to be called Speedwagon, would be super psyched to get in, but he doesn’t know how to get in touch with you guys.  Probably due to the fact that the worlds haven’t quite patched together yet because Dawnie doesn’t use her power on purpose much.  (Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining.  I’m not going ‘she did it all wrong, I could do it better’ ‘cause I may have power now but I’m not sure I could even manage that.  Just saying…take it easy on her, would ya?)

Oh, yeah, probably should introduce myself.  Johan Higashikata, nice to meetcha.  It might be a good idea to have me write all of these against anyone I mimic with Mirroring Your Stand, given that I kinda got a sneak preview.  I’d almost wish I remembered more about who he was working for, as this isn’t my first creep party and I’m not naïve enough to believe it won’t come back later and bite us in the arse.

But.  I don’t know.  Living in distilled essence of teenager isn’t exactly something I like to do, particularly when it feels like I just might drown in it.  Cain’s a creep.  Big shock, right? 

He didn’t get the attention he wanted.  To him, it was attractive.  Like joining Magneto’s people.  Like he’d get respect.  He definitely had sociopathic tendencies.  Likes seeing people beg, people be in pain.  But, real talk, it’s not like we have _never_ worked with those types of people before.  It’s a grey world and we do whatever we can to make it better, and if we have to make our choices between evil and slightly less evil, we make the choices we have to.

I’m rambling.  Sorry.  I’ll get to the point.  The pointy point says that there’s nothing that could’ve been done.  Not sure if he’s actually dead or just down for the count, so I guess I’m flagging this for a follow-up.  Preferably not by a red shirt.

Stereo Love

Stand User: Scott Cain

Power: A

| 

Speed: None

| 

Range: B  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: D

| 

Precision: S

| 

Potential: E

   
  
This Stand can only work on one person at a time, and in addition needs to be deployed (I’ve been wanting to use that word in a sentence for years; it just sounds cool) in a stealthy-type manner, since as you can tell from the included picture it’s not exactly hard to spot.  In addition, the music is noticeable, so unless it’s in an area where you aren’t likely to notice it right away, it’s hard to use.

Universal Love- Plays the ‘greatest hits’ of the target.  As it plays, the target is shut into an invisible mime box which slowly closes in.  The longer it goes, the more others forget them—at first, it’s inattention, but eventually they are forgotten completely.  Someone older has more to go through, so it takes longer for the effect to work on them.  If it gets to the size of a normal mime box, they’re forgotten completely, even by Cain, and vanish from the world.  From the lingering aftertaste memories, I get the idea that he’s used it on people before, but he doesn’t get to savor it because he doesn’t remember.  That tattoo I vaguely saw when I was facing him?  It’s actually a tally.  After he erases someone, he marks that on his wrist, then gets it tattooed.  There were at least seven, but I can’t remember exactly.


	13. Sons of Dixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Sons of Dixie, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive. Only powers that have so far been used are described in these notes; as such, they will be added to as time progresses.

If you feel like you’re out of control, that you’re being ignored, please report to the third meeting room on the second floor of the main Speedwagon Foundation building.  We actually had a researcher fade out of sight earlier today.  She kept doing her work just fine, judging from floating clipboards and Erlenmeyer flasks, but we’re worried about her safety and potential side effects as well as everybody else here.  We went through her diary to find what might have prompted it, and that’s the thing that stands out the most.  A reminder that in the case of an attack like this in order to best protect all of our employees’ safety we’re allowed to look through stuff like that to find the possible cause; it’s written in your contract.  Not even in small print; we’re not _that_ kind of Foundation.  Anyway, those are the only things that we noticed.  No clear magic, though now that we’ve got a witch through the whole alliance with the Slayers’ and Watchers’ Council we can check just to make sure.  And a couple of the Stand Users are coming just to check for enemy Stand Users, too.  Again, don’t panic.  If necessary, talk about it all.  Write it down.  Whatever.  Try to make yourself heard, because we do care and we don’t want anyone else to come down with a case of invisibility.

Sons of Dixie

Stand User: Anthony Kiedis

Power: ?

| 

Speed: ?

| 

Range: ?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: ?

| 

Precision: ?

| 

Potential: ?

   
  
Sons of Dixie is best used as a surprise Stand, or against someone who relies too heavily on their own powers.  Alternatively, mimicking a strong Stand (like Star Platinum or Crazy Diamond) would also be highly effective, especially when the User doesn’t have super strength and without a Stand wouldn’t be able to protect themselves effectively.

No one has ever seen the Stand pre-transformation.  In fact, several Foundation researchers have suggested that Sons of Dixie doesn’t exist at all when it’s not mimicking another Stand.

By the Sword: Sons of Dixie can mimic any Stand or power with an appearance.  While it is mimicking the Stand or power, the target whose Stand or power is being mimicked cannot use their own power.  However, unlike other mimic Stands, Sons of Dixie cannot mimic the actual powers, but only the appearance and physical statistics.  For example, it can copy a Stand’s physical strength but not a flurry of punches.  It may not be the strongest Stand, but the shock of being attacked by something that looks like your own Stand coupled with most User’s lack of preparedness for more physical, personal fights rather than fights by proxy through their own Stand usually leads to success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *had* been planning on finishing up the fight scene but this has been an awful week and I'm not feeling up to finishing it up. Because it's an amazing ending in my head and I don't want to screw it up.  
> Two good things this week: Finally got to see Dr. Strange. Amazing. (And, of course, another episode of Jojo's! Buuut I have to wait until sometime late at night to watch it, because I was volunteered into doing something this evening. Ehhh.)  
> ~Dreamer~


	14. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characteristics of Back in Time, as found in the Speedwagon Foundation Archive.

I’m kind of used to writing reports by now, whether for the Foundation or for the Morioh Police Department.  I don’t like it any more than I liked my homework years ago, but there’s a better reason behind it, anyway.  These are to keep people informed and safe, so that’s worth a whole lot more.

I’m sending this with the representatives of the SWC that they’re sending to collect the old man, too, which is even more important because if they read it they’ll at least have an idea of how to fight it if he tries anything funny.

Oh, and I got his name from his wallet.  Apparently he was fighting because his grandkids are in danger, so we should see if we can’t rescue them.

I’d like to say hi to the young lady I talked to on the phone.  It was great talking to you, kid.

Back in Time

Stand User: William Kaulitz

Power: A

| 

Speed: E

| 

Range: B  
  
---|---|---  
  
Durability: C

| 

Precision: S

| 

Potential: D

   
  
Back in Time is a really terrifying Stand, but that’s true for most of the Stands that can control time (just ask Jotaro-san!)  Once it gets off its effect, you’re stuck going through your past.  I suppose it’s a kind of stealth Stand, too, since it can’t really protect its user.  It takes the form of a pocket watch without a cover.  I found it searching him when he was unconscious, and it looks weird enough it probably is a Stand.

Don’t Look Back: Back in Time’s main mechanism is shuffling you through moments in your past you’ll either want to change or situations you’ll find it difficult to get out of without changing.  It works off the opponent’s psychology, which is the terrifying part, since everybody’s probably had days and moments they wanted to change.  If you give in to the urge or mess up, you’ll start turning transparent and in general begin fading from the world.  However, this also means that certain powers in the past don’t affect you in the same way as the last time, and if this lets you survive something that would’ve killed you, it can at least partially undo the transparent effect.  It’s possible that managing to go through a certain number of jumps without messing up is all you need to do, but I didn’t get to test this.  Back in Time also has no way to protect its User specifically, so if you can take him out or get him to stop using his Stand, you should be good.  (Though from what I can tell, he’s actually a nice guy, and he’s also old, so if you can not kill him, that would be great.)  He should be easy to spot, though, once you know what you’re looking for—he reverse ages in every ‘era’ you visit.  It looks a little like it’s proportional, but I didn’t get a good look.


End file.
